


Cuddly day

by Saku015



Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: There are days when even Sakusa needs cuddles.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Cuddly day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Rivals to lovers.

Most of the time, Atsumu was a very clingy person. There were times when it pissed him the hell off, but there were days when Kiyoomi happily received any kind affection – without showing it too much of course. Today was one of those days. The weather outside was gloomy, just like his mood. That is until he heard the gym door opening then closing, and not soon after he felt two arms being wrapped around his neck from behind.

”Good morning, Omi-kun~” Atsumu purred, and Sakusa rolled his eyes.

”I try to do stretches here, Miya,” he grumbled, but there was no annoyance in his voice. Atsumu only giggled behind him, and buried his nose in his hair. 

Since the day they had gotten together, Sakusa had enough time to get accustomed to that kind of behavior. It didn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing as hell, though. Atsumu sniffed, then closed his eyes with a sigh.

”Your hair smells so good, Omi-kun,” he said, then chuckled. ”Maybe because you take a shower three times a day.”

”Everyone should take at least three showers per day,” Sakusa said, and Atsumu laughed. As Sakusa leaned forward so he could touch his toes, Atsumu leaned with him, making the other grunt. ”You are heavy, Miya.”

”But you haven’t pushed me off yet,” Atsumu retorted playfully, then placed a kiss behind Sakusa’s ear. ”Cuddly day?” He asked, and Sakusa gave a short nod as an answer, his cheeks still burning due to the earlier kiss.

”Hey, Atsumu!” They heard their captain’s voice, and both men looked up. ”Leave Sakusa alone, and do your own stretching!”

”Yeah, yeah!” Atsumu answered, pushing himself up. Losing the comfortable warmth from behind him made Sakusa frown. Atsumu looked back at him, and smiled. ”Come to my place after practice. You can get all the cuddles you need then.”

Atsumu stayed true to his words. That is how Sakusa ended up sitting on his sofa with the blond being wrapped around him like a koala. Atsumu rested his head on his shoulder, and Kiyoomi was running his fingers through his hair, paying no mind to the movie currently playing on TV. Atsumu hummed contentedly, and closed his eyes.

”Omi-kun, your fingers feel so good~” he purred, and Sakusa felt his ears burning.

”I-idiot! Stop speaking like this!”

”Like how?” Atsumu asked, looking at him with half -lidded eyes and a sly smile. Sakusa growled, and – as hard as it was – pushed him off the sofa. Atsumu hit the floor with a thud, and whined. ”Come on, Omi-kun! That wasn’t nice!”


End file.
